Capricho Agridulce
by Morgan-Bathory
Summary: despues de salvar al vecindario, Helga G. Pataki se va de hillwood y nadie supo por que, 6 años despues ella regresa al lugar que la vio crecer para ingresar a la preparatoria, pero regreso de una manera que nadie llegó a pensar. ¿Que pasaria si Arnold se obsesiona con volver a ver a Helga como a los 9 años? ¿Que pasaria si Helga suelta sus deseos reprimidos durante esos 6 años?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y de Nickelodeon Studios a excepción de los que no pertenecen a "Hey Arnold" ya que estos son de mi propia creación.**

FLASHBACK (muchos años atrás)

La tormenta azotaba fuertemente contra Hillwood, las calles estaban desoladas y la poca gente que pasaba utilizaba amplios impermeables y sombrillas y solo un pequeño puntito rosado se veía moviéndose solitario por aquellas frías y mojadas calles, la pequeña Helga G. Pataki.

Tenía la cara y la ropa manchada de lodo, su lonchera se la había quitado un perro y el frio azotaba fuertemente contra su piel, muy en el fondo tenía ganas de llorar pero era una niña fuerte y procuraba no hacerlo, aun asi, con todas sus fuerzas intento llegar hasta aquel kindergarten cuando algo la cubrió desde arriba.

-Hola! Lindo moño- un pequeño niño rubio con bonitos ojos verdes y una gran cabeza con forma de balón de futbol americano se había acercado con una gran sombrilla.

-¿Qué?- respondió Helga, consternada

-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa- respondió el alegre niño

Cuando menos lo notó ambos ya estaba ante la puerta del kindergarten, aquel niño al que nunca había notado al parecer iba al mismo lugar.

Helga se sintió notablemente halagada por el comentario, su ropa iba increíblemente sucia y llena de lodo, pero su moño en lo alto de su cabeza seguía con su distinguido color rosado, un pequeño rubor broto de sus mejillas, ¿Quién era Él? Gritaba su mente, pero, fuese quien fuese, causo un gran impacto en ella

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_**NARRADO POR ARNOLD**_

La chica me miro directamente a los ojos y yo también la mire, en cuanto esto pasó ella inmediatamente aparto la mirada.

¿Acaso era ella? me preguntaba

¿Era ella la chica que no veía desde hace 6 años? ¿Era ella la chica que yo sabía que aunque tuviera una dura y fría coraza por fuera era tierna, dulce y sensible por dentro? ¿Era ella la chica que me había declarado su amor?  
Tal vez, tal vez si era ella.

Esa mañana en Hillwood era lluviosa, obscura y fría pareciese como si fuese tarde, pero aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para el medio día.

La vi pasar, de hecho iba corriendo por la lluvia sin nada con que cubrirse

Cuando la vi pasar yo me encontraba fuera de la tienda de flores de la Sra. Vitello, que, ahora era atendida por su hija mayor Magdalene.

Llevaba unos girasoles y unas cuantas rosas blancas en manos muy bien cubiertas en periódico, pues mi abuela las necesitaría para un arreglo que pensaba hacer con los vecinos de la casa de huéspedes.

Y al salir de la tienda, simplemente la vi pasar.

Vestía de colores obscuros, pero no totalmente de negro. Su pelo ya no estaba recogido, estaba completamente suelto. Iba corriendo bajo la lluvia sin nada con que cubrirse.

La mire fijamente, una extraña sensación invadió mi estómago, no sabía si era nerviosismo o simplemente tenía hambre, y esa sensación aumento aún más cuando me percate que ella me estaba mirando también

Me quede pasmado, congelado, sin poder articular palabra alguna y con la respiración entrecortada. Ella seguía mirándome y la velocidad con la que corría disminuyo a tal punto que se quedó parada justo enfrente de mí, al otro lado de la calle

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero fue casi una eternidad o al menos así lo sentí

La mire directo a los ojos, esos ojos azules y terriblemente provocadores, un instinto mío decía: pasa la calle y ve hacia ella. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo pues, cuando ella me miro a los ojos, salió corriendo de ahí una vez más.

Y la mire partir, mientras más se alejaba lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir de ella en la distancia era su rubio cabello mojado moviéndose mientras corría.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Esa era Helga? Y si lo era, ¿Por qué corrió?

No podía decirlo, ahora me encontraba parado en medio de la banqueta completamente mojado. ¿y si fue solo una alucinación? Pero si así fue, vaya… ¡QUE ALUCINACION TAN MAS REAL!

El último recuerdo que tenia de ella era el de ella retractándose de su amor por mí, después de que me había confesado que me amaba en aquel alto y frio lugar de Industrias Futuro.

El agua comenzaba a colarse por debajo de mi ropa, a pesar de que iba abrigado no fue suficiente como para evitar mojarme.

Camine lo más rápido que pude a la casa de huéspedes, donde mis padres me esperaban un poco molestos.

-Mirate Arnold! Pareciese que fuiste a nadar abrigado- Dijo mi madre dándose una palmada en la frente.

-Ok muchacho, ¿a donde fuiste?-Pregunto mi padre

-A ningún lado, yo solo… me encontré con alguien- mascullé

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? Luces pálido

-Corrí hacia el espejo para mirarme y efectivamente, estaba pálido, si esa chica era Helga, creo que verla si me causo varios efectos y también una extraña sensación en el estómago que todavía perduraba en mi cuerpo

-Si madre, es solo que, creo que estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia me está provocando un resfriado.

-Lo que digas, hijo, solo quítate esa ropa

-Sí, madre.

-Subí lo más rápido que pude y puse mi ropa en una canastilla y después me di un baño.

Hice mi tarea lo más rápido que pude, estaba terriblemente ansioso

-Hey Arnold!-escuche gritar al abuelo- tu amigo Gerald te está esperando aquí abajo.

-Ah sí! Claro abuelo! Déjalo pasar!- respondí desde mi habitación

En poco tiempo Gerald se encontraba en mi habitación

-Oye viejo, no luces muy bien ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al recostarse en el sillón de mi cuarto.

-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo

-Whoa, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-La vi

-Viste a quien

-A ella, a Helga

-Helga!? Helga Pataki!? Sabes qué?, tienes razón, estas enloqueciendo- Gerald cruzo los brazos en señal de desaprobación

-es enserio Gerald, vi a Helga.

-Imposible, Helga abandono este lugar hace 6 años

-Sí, es verdad, pero nunca prometió no volver

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso pero, ¿Por qué volvería? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-No Gerald, solo la vi

-Y como sabes que era Helga y no una chica parecida a ella

-Ese moño rosa y esa uniceja jamás se olvidan Gerald, sé que era ella porque la vi, la vi de frente y tuvimos contacto visual, no dijimos nada pues estábamos a ambos lados de la calle, estaba saliendo de la tienda de flores de la Sra. Vitello cuando la vi y cuando quise cruzar la calle ella salió corriendo del lugar, solo alcance a ver como se alejaba.

-Vaya, amigo, eso es raro

-Sí, creo que aún no he superado lo de… tú ya sabes, lo de industrias futuro

-Ah, sí, lo que me contaste del beso.

-Sí, eso.

-Cielos amigo creo que es tarde hace 10 minutos que debería estar en casa

-No te preocupes Gerald, te acompaño.

-Salimos de la casa de huéspedes después de hablar un muy buen rato, y cuando volví, lo único que pude hacer durante la noche fue pensar

"Si ella es Helga… ¿por qué volvió?"


	2. Chapter 2

**NARRADO POR HELGA**

el frio estaba aun mas fuerte que ayer.. mmm...ayer

ha pasado tanto tiempo, y se veia tan bien como recordaba, su cabeza seguia igual de ovalada que siempre, su gorra azul intacta, mucho mas alto por supuesto y sus ojos, sus ojos seguian con el mismo verdor único del que hace muchos años decidi despedirme, por nuestro bien.

La alarma sonó a las 6 de la mañana, sentir el agua caliente de la regadera en parte me hizo bien aunque por otro lado una extraña sensacion en el estómago me hacia querer vomitar.

Mi primer dia en la preparatoria de Hillwood, vaya que sentía nerviosismo.

No pense mucho en que me iba a poner, sinceramente no importaba, con el frio que hacia afuera lo unico que me preocupaba era ir bien abrigada.

-Buenos dias Helga- dijo mi madre completamente somnolienta, como siempre, hay cosas que con el paso del tiempo es muy dificil que cambien.

-Buenos dias myriam

-No escuche respuesta alguna, Myriam apenas se dio cuenta de queme desperte, me saludó y volvio a recostarse sobre el sofa, me serví un planto de cereal y prepare algunas cosas en mi mochila.

El reloj marcaba las 6:35, iba cinco minutos tarde, lo mejor era salir ahora, tome unos cuantos billetes para comprar el almuerzo y sali

El frio, el frio de la cuidad estaba congelandome, aun cuando sentia que iba bien abrigada, me di cuenta que no, al parecer una chamarra y unos guantes no eran suficientes.

Tome el autobus, que, por alguna razón, iba extrañamente vacio, es como si nadie hubiera tenido ganas de levantarse gracias al frio mortal que invadia el lugar.

Y lo vi entrar

-He... Helga!?-Dijo casi al instante al verme

-Wow.. emmm.. que sorpresa- sus ojos se abrieron cuando dije esto y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero sonrojo

-Digo lo mismo

-Vaya que no has cambiado, Stinko

-jajaja tu tan agresiva como siempre, que milagro que estes por aqui- stinky se sento a mi lado, y comenzamos a charlar un rato aunque yo sincermante queria estar sola mirando el páisaje a mi alrededor.

se me hizo muy extraño que solo el y yo fueramos en el mismo autobus.

-Asi que iras a la preparatoria de Hillwood?

-Si

-Wow, creeme que para los demas esto sera una sorpresa

-Si, como sea

-Lo unico que ha cambiado es tu forma de vestir Helga, ja! muero por ver la cara de los demas chicos al verte

-Por fortuna el autobus se detuvo justo enfrente de la preparatoria, lo unico que tuve que hacer fue llenar unos formatos en la oficina del director y me asignaron el grupo.

Mi grupo, el 1ero A, era en donde estaban mis viejos amigos y no pude evitar sentir esa extraña sensacion en mi estomago otra vez, para este punto ya me había librado de Stinky.

Y ahi me encontraba yo, delante de todo el grupo.

Lo mire a los ojos como ayer por la tarde, y el me devolvio la mirada, pude ver una ligera sonrisa curvarse en su rostro, e inmediatamente desvie la mirada, verlo a los ojos, tenerlo tan cerca, me dolía.

"Estupido cabeza de balon"- pensé

-Por lo que veo creo que se conocian desde antes- Dijo el profesor Smithies

-Si, de hecho- Respondio Rhonda

-Vaya que si - escuche decir a Phoebe que me miraba fijamente

Todo el grupo estaba atonito por mi mirada a excepcion de unoas cuantas caras nuevas que obviamente nunca habia visto.

-Bien, pues creo que no te sera muy dificil integrarte al grupo, Helga

-Para nada profesor- respondi friamente

-Ok, pues toma un asiento por favor y continuemos con la clase.

-Solo habia un lugar disponible, hasta atras al lado de la ventana que daba hacia el exterior, y que tambien, estaba justo al lado de Arnold

Cada paso que daba se sentia como una hora eterna, aunque fuera menos de un segundo, me sente rapidamente y disimuladamente gire la cabeza para ver al cabeza de balon

No pudo ser disimulado, el me estaba mirando fijamente, como pasmado.

Solo pude corresponder con una ligera sonrisa que inmediatamente se borro de mi rostro y mejor puse atencion a la clase

este si que seria un dia largo, muy frio y largo

Tiempo despues sono el timbre para el receso, una gran bola de chicos se aproximo hacia mi asfixiandome

-Helga! dios mio cuanto has cambiado!- dijo Rhonda

-Te vez bien helga- dijo Phoebe

-A donde fuiste todo este tiempo?- pregunto Nadinne

-Sali de Hillwood para estudiar, fue desicion de mis padres- respondi fria- no quise decir adios pues, una parte de mi no queria- al decir esto, mi mirada busco alocadamente a Arnold por el lugar, pero no lo encontré

-Y en donde estuviste?- pregunto Phoebe

-Primero me fui a Nueva York, pero despues entre mis padres y yo decidimos salir de el pais e ir a inglaterra, donde pase algun tiempo antes de volver a E.U y estudiar en california ahora, y pues, hace unos meses tome la desicion de volver a Hillwood para mi preparatoria

-Buena desicion Helga, las preparatoria de aqui son muy buenas-Dijo Stinky

-En fin, fue mucho tiempo en el que pense en este lugar

-Helga, paso algo contigo? te recordaba mas agresiva- dijo Sid

-El tiempo cambia algunas cosas no lo crees?- respondi

-La platica empezo a ser unicamente sobre mi y eso me incomodo un poco. bbusque la excusa mas rapida para salir de ahi

-Si me disculpan, debo ir a buscar a alguien- dije

Todos no tuvieron de otra mas que aceptar, sali lo mas deprisa de ahi y fui hacia el patio trasero del gran edificio que estaba casi vacio

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Helga- dijo una voz detras mio

-Mmmmhh... debi suponer que eras tu Arnoldo.- un nudo en el estomago se empezo a formar con mas fuerza

-Creo que en parte me esperabas

-Ya quisieras enano

-JA! enano!- dijo mientras se ponia enfrente mio, agresivamente cerca, estaba un poco mas alto que yo, pero de enano no tenia absolutamente nada.- creo que eso ya paso Helga

-Tu ganas esta vez, cabeza de balón.- dije empujandolo lo mas lejos que pude, pero sin ser agresiva

-Jajaja, en fin, vaya que luces bien

-Supongo que gracias- respondi cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

El timbre volvio a sonar, el receso habia acabado.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos - dijo el

-Ya lo se bobo.

-Solo lo pude escuchar riendose por lo bajo, y mejor me aparte de el

Las clases transcurrieron sin mucho de nuevo, miradas por aqui, miradas por alla... y Arnold mirandome fijamente de vez en cuando.

Llego el momento, las clases habian acabado y una fuerte lluvia comenzo a azotar fuertemente todo Hillwood.

No tenia paraguas, "bravo helga" me dije

Pasaron los minutos esperando a que la lluvia se calmara, pero nada de nada.

-Que sucede Helga? no quieres volver a correr bajo la lluvia como ayer? - Esa voz... la voz del estupido Arnold

-Que?- respondi molesta

-No me digas que esa que corria bajo la lluvia no eras tu

-Si, si era yo pero...

-Entonces que dices? nos vamos juntos?- vi como abria su sombrilla, era bastante grande- digo, por que esta lluvia no parara en horas

-Tu ganas Arnoldo

-Y ambos nos fuimos a nuestras casa bajo la lluvia.

No pude evitar acordarme de cuando eramos pequeños, de cuando me compartio un espacio en un sombrilla hasta llegar al kindergarten.

-¿por que sonries Helga?-

-Que?

-Estabas sonriendo, parece que estas feliz

-Ah.. no.. nada

-No podia evitarlo, cada recuerdo que venia a mi mebte sacaba una expresion mia, y el hecho de acordarme de cuando eramos pequeños me saco una sonrisa, hasta que pense "lo pasado es pasado" y esa sonrisa se borro de mi rostro

-Helga yo...

-Si?

-No, nada

-Dime, cabeza de balón

-Bueno yo, creo que...

-Que?

-Te extrañé

-Me quede muda, era raro escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, y mas cuando lo ultimo que pasamos juntos fue salvar el vecindario, el hecho de recordar que me tuve que retractar de mis sentimientos ese dia me dolia muy dentro.

-Helga? estas bien?

-Si, es solo que... no nada

Y en ese momento vi su cara entristecerse.

-Helga, dios mio estas temblando de frio

-Que? no, no es verdad

Mentia, el frio era un completo infierno, cuando senti las calidas manos de arnold contra mis hombros

-No arnold, no puedo aceptarlo, tu tambien has de tener frio- dije, rechazando su chamarra

-No importa, estas temblando como celular en vibrador

-Callate!

-Bueno, lo quieres o no?

-Ok ok, pero solo por que el frio es horrible

-Lo que tu digas helga

-Una extraña melancolia invadio mi cuerpo en instantes y asi fue durante un largo rato

-Bien, pues, ya llegamos- dijo, me extrañaba como era que recordaba donde vivia yo, despues de todos estos años

La puerta de mi casa se extendia en toda mi cara. ya estaba en mi hogar, pero no me sentia precisamente feliz por ello

-Bueno, arnold, supongo que gracias

-No fue nada, Helga, fue agradable hablar contigo

Y me beso, un beso leve en la mejilla, pero un beso es un beso

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo, y vi un leve sonrojo salir de sus mejillas- no me golpearas por el beso verdad?

-Emmm..bueno... ¡Agradece que esta vez estoy de humor cabeza de balon!

-Lo que tu digas Helga, lo que tu digas.

-Ten, tu chamarra, la necesitaras

-Ah, si gracias Helga, pero no sera necesario, mi casa esta cerca de aqui

-Estas seguro?

-Claro

-No, gracias pero no puedo quedarmela

-Por mi no hay problema

No me dejo responder, lo vi alejarse del lugar

El lugar donde me habia besado, aunque fue solo un beso de despedida, dolia, y no sabia por que.

Corri a toda prisa hacia mi habitacion y busque entre mis objetos viejos...

Y ahi estaba.

El relicario, aquel relicario al que tanto habia adorado en mi infancia

lo abraze fuertemente hacia mi pecho, con la foto de arnold un poco maltratada.

"¿Por que Arnold? ¡¿Por que?!" pensé

Y pequeñas, pero bastantes lagrimillas salieron de mis ojos mientras me encontraba abrazada contra la chamarra y el relicario de arnold, incada y melancolica en la soledad de mi habitacion.


End file.
